A Country Boy's Heart
by Lord Chaltier
Summary: Perhaps Fate was not just a password...
1. A Country Boy's Heart

Tales of Destiny

_**A Country Boy's Heart**_

_The one true saving grace; innocence of the heart, purity of the soul. Step back from the edge of despair and return to the world. In the basking warmth of purity, one shall turn away from elitist wishes of domination and destruction, and return to the true bountiful utopia. This utopia need not be artificially created, it is sown when the errors of one's life are corrected. When that happens, one will live in peace and prosperity, forevermore._

_-Atamoni's Teachings, Book 1: Atonement 5 : 13_

So it had come to this. Another of Stahn Aileron's trusted allies had turned against him in the name of a perfect world. First it was the Victim of Fate, Leon Magnus. Then it was Rembrandt, the eccentric old man of the Gilchrist Mansion. Then came Baruk, a simple businessman from the Calvaleese branch of the Lens Corporation. And now...

"Why?! Why did you side with Hugo?!" Stahn screamed at the older woman kneeling down before him. His Swordian, Dymlos, shook in turn with the boy's trembling hands.

Ilene Rembrandt, the very same Ilene Rembrandt who had befriended young Stahn and his ragtag group of heroes in Fitzgald, the very same Ilene Rembrandt who took Stahn on a date to view the town of Neuestadt (much to Rutee's dismay), was now standing in defeat before the group.

"Hugo wants to create a perfect world using the Eye of Atamoni, why can you not see this Stahn? The world we know now is full of war, corruption, and murder."  
  
"That doesn't justify you trying to smother away the surface with something like the Aethersphere!" Philia Felice's Swordian, Clemente, shouted. "What you're doing is no better! In fact it's worse!"

"Ilene, stop it, please." Stahn pleaded. "I know there's alot of problems with our world, but that doesn't give anyone the right to destroy it all in the name of their ideals. If there's something wrong, we'll work together and make it right."  
  
"You think you people can change the world?" Ilene asked, her breath coming in short spurts due to the beating she had just taken from her former friends.

"I'm not saying WE by ourselves can do it, but if everyone can unite, things will get better! Don't you think so, Ilene?"

Ilene thought about the boy's words for a few moments, putting her battered hands to her chin.

"You're so naive Stahn...there's no way something like that could ever happen..."

"We won't know until we try!" Stahn yelled.

"...You're right Stahn. But if you want to do what you say, then you'll need to disable the Mirror Shield."  
  
"We need Igtenos for that..." Garr muttered.

"It is possible for you to repair your Swordian in this facility. Go, do what you wish, what you do beyond this place holds no importance to me anymore..."

"Ilene?" Stahn said.

Ilene took a few steps backwards and pressed a button near a door. The door opened, leading into a wide open sky and the unforgiving ground below.

"Ilene!" Stahn screamed again.

Ilene turned back to the group, tears beginning to well in her violet eyes. They stopped on one person: Stahn.

"Ilene!!!" Stahn yelled even louder.

"I really didn't want to see you like this...Goodbye...Stahn..."  
  
Ilene took another step back and began to totter into the opening. Stahn made a dash for her, but was halted by Rutee grabbing his arm.

"No Stahn!!" Cried Rutee.

"Let me go!!!" Stahn yelled at Rutee. With a hard shove, he broke free of Rutee's hold and coldly shoved her to the ground. Rutee made a desperate cry to try and stop Stahn from doing something so foolish, but the headstrong youth would not listen. Stahn slid to the door's entrance and reached out with his caring hand...

Ilene had closed her eyes as she left the edge of the platform and began to fall. But her tears just would not stop coming down. She could see the hurt and shock on Stahn's face the second before she took the leap. It wounded her very deeply inside to betray Stahn, but there was no choice left now.

The boy was so trusting of her, his chivalrous nature had won her over.

He was like a knight, as a certain someone had pointed out.

Ilene couldn't bear to look Stahn in the eyes after her unjust actions. To see that same forgiving look of kindness Stahn always had was too much for her.

_I'm not worth the love of such a wonderful man..._ Were the words that faded into the sky...

Ilene Rembrandt, the traitor who sided with Hugo, would be erased from history with a faithless jump into the abyss. The figurehead of the Fitzgald Branch of the Lens Corporation; easily forgotten, easily replaced. Ilene's sins and her feelings of betrayal tore at her heart as she felt the sting of the air against her soft skin. With one last thought of Stahn, Ilene prepared for death's sweet embrace, but in her one moment of hesitation before taking her life unto herself, Stahn was able to just barely take hold of her hand. Ilene opened her eyes when she felt something close around her wrist. She looked up and saw Stahn's blonde hair cascading down onto her arm, tickling her every sense. At first she thought she was already dead, and was being greeted by a mercifcul angel that bore much resemblance to the young boy she held so dear to her. But this was not the end for Ilene Rembrandt, and she soon realized that was the case.

"Stahn...why...?" Ilene stuttered. With a mighty pull, Stahn lifted Ilene back into Helraios. Before she could say another word, Stahn pressed the button that controlled the door leading to the ground below. It slammed shut tightly, and Stahn then destroyed the switch with a mighty swing from Dymlos. He turned to Ilene.

"I'm not going to let you die Ilene."  
  
"What good am I...?" She said in disgust. "I couldn't stop you from interfering with Hugo...I'm a worthless excuse of a woman..."

"You're not worthless Ilene, don't say that." Stahn reassured, setting Dymlos on the ground and kneeling at her side. "Everyone has a purpose. Hugo instilled his own twisted purpose and ideals on you. He fooled you into thinking what you were doing was right. He used you Ilene, and I'll make him pay for that."

"Stahn..." Ilene whimpered.

"I said we can make the world better, but if you're not there, it just wouldn't be the same, you know?"

Rutee bowed her head and turned away.

"Is something the matter Rutee?" Atwight asked of her mistress.

"Nothing...just...leave me alone Atwight..." Rutee said as she sat down, turned away from everyone else.

Ilene looked into Stahn's innocent eyes. In his eyes she felt no hatred of what she had done to them. Even though she went along with Hugo's plan to destroy the world below the Aethersphere, Stahn didn't care. To him, Ilene was no enemy, she was just Ilene, one of his good friends. It was unknown whether it was his stubborn nature, or just his boundless compassion for others, but whatever it was, he never wanted to see people die, especially not someone as important to him as Ilene.

"Ilene, I know it'll be hard, but I'll try my best to make everything better, so please...don't throw your life away like this." Stahn said.

Ilene then lost all sense of composure and fell into Stahn's waiting arms, crying her eyes out like a little child. Her tears soaked Stahn's white armor as he gently stroked her silver hair.

"It's alright Ilene..." Stahn cooed softly.

"Rutee?" Philia finally spoke when she saw Rutee hadn't shown much emotion, even though Stahn had saved Ilene from an untimely death. Rutee was curled up, her head between her knees. The Priestess could almost hear what sounded like quiet sobs coming from the girl.

"Is everything ok Rutee?" Philia asked, but got no answer.

While comforting Ilene, Stahn looked up and saw Rutee wrapped up in a tight little ball. He removed his arms from around Ilene as she finally began to regain her mental stability. Stahn turned to Garr, who nodded and began to comfort Ilene with some words of how one can atone for past crimes. Garr was never a very vindictive man; any friend of Stahn's was a friend of his, regardless of what they had done.

Stahn moved over to Rutee, placing a hand on her shoulder. He smiled lightly, but Rutee didn't even acknowledge it. It soon faded, and Stahn was beginning to get a little worried about her. Rutee's complexion looked a little pale, and her hair was matted to her foreheard, most likely from perspiration from battle. Atwight was sitting at her side, but the Swordian never once said anything. Stahn couldn't see Rutee's eyes, as she was still hiding her face, but he could tell something was wrong. He almost wanted to laugh, to perhaps try and crack a joke to make her feel better, but even he knew when and when not to make any such gestures. Now was not one of those times, so all he did was offer his kind words to his comrade in arms.

"Hey, you ok?" Stahn asked his friend.

"I'm fine..." Rutee said.

"I'm sorry I shoved you Rutee, I just..."  
  
"It's ok Stahn...I'm not mad..."

"Are you sure?" Stahn inquired.

"I'm alright, I'm just..._happy_...that you saved Ilene."  
  
Rutee uncurled herself and looked at Stahn, her eyes were red from crying. Stahn cocked his head in confusion.

"See?" She said, pointing to her eyes. "They're tears of happiness."

"They are? How can you tell?" Stahn asked innocently.

"They just are ok?! Jeez! Can't you see I'm fine?! I swear you country boys are so thick!" Rutee yelled as she wiped her eyes with her hands, trying to regain her own composure. Stahn backed off slightly, seeing that the Rutee he knew was beginning to show through again.

"Umm...ok then...and I'm NOT a country boy thank you very much." He said.

"Yeah yeah...whatever." Rutee said with a light snicker. Calling him that always made her laugh. It was almost her pet name for him, but Rutee wouldn't dare say that aloud.

"Thank you Stahn...you've done so much for me..." Stahn heard Ilene choke out behind him. He turned around to face her.

"Don't mention it Ilene, can you walk?"

"I think so..." Ilene said. She started to get up, but fell back to the ground with a meak yelp.

"I'm sorry, my knees are still weak...it all happened so fast."

"It's ok Ilene, here, let me help you." Stahn said, moving back over to her. He knelt down next to her once again and gently placed one of his hands around her waist, trying to help her to her feet.

Garr looked to Stahn, then at Rutee. He closed his eyes and sighed, silently brooding to himself.

_I know you're just trying to help Stahn, but you're hurting someone without even knowing it..._

Rutee wanted to cry again so much now it hurt. Once more she had blown off Stahn's affections, just to upkeep her own image as the moneygrubbing, couldn't-care-less-about-the-country-boy-leader Lens Thief. She wanted to cry her eyes out right then and there and let herself be the one to be comforted by Stahn. To just feel the immeasurable warmth of being held in his arms was something no material possession, be it a mountain of gald or a Draconis full of Lens could compare to But no, Rutee had missed her chance once again, and now Stahn went back to comforting _her._

"Everyone, we should focus on the task at hand here." Dymlos spoke up. "We need to get Igtenos repaired."  
  
"You're right Dymlos." Stahn said. "Everyone, are you ready?"

After getting a nod from everyone (except Rutee, who just remained quiet as she stood, wiping away her stray tears), Stahn looked down at Ilene, who was still having a bit of trouble getting up.

"Stay close to me Ilene." Stahn ordered. "Once we get out of here I'm taking you to Liena. Lilith and Grandpa will take good care of you, I promise. Once this is over, you can start making up for the wrongs you've committed. I know there'll probably be some people who will still be angry with you, but...I...er...uhm...that is..."

Stahn could feel his face turning red a bit as he tried to say what he was about to say.

"I'll...protect you, so don't worry about a thing." He finally managed to squeak out.

"Thank you..." Ilene whispered.

Stahn took hold of Dymlos with his right hand and gently helped Ilene to her feet with his left. His hand closed around Ilene's, and she returned the embrace by clasping it tightly. The second their hands coiled around each other's, Rutee felt what seemed like a knife stabbing into her heart and then being twisted thousands upon thousands of times. Seeing Stahn like this: so warm and caring for another woman; that hurt Rutee more than even the death of her brother. Stahn had always been there for her, from the time they first met in the cavern near Janos, up to Emilio Katrea's final words, that same naive country boy with his unbreakable spirit for justice was always there to lend a helping hand. But now it seems like that hand was enveloped in another, one that was not hers...

_It had to be her...why couldn't it have been me...? Why Stahn...?_

_If it's because of all the times I made fun of you...I'm sorry..._

_I never wanted to drive you away, it's just...my way of showing how much I care about you..._

_Please..._

_...you can't love her..._

_...if you do..._

_...who will love me...?_

And so the group continued on their journey to stop the maniacal madman Hugo from completing the destruction of the surface world.

Stahn Aileron: the country boy with a heart as big as the planet itself.

Garr Kelvin: the handsome and dashing King of Phandaria.

Philia Felice: the Straylize Priestess with a firm belief in the teachings of the Goddess.

and Rutee Katrea: the jeering, callous, and heartbroken Lens Thief.

**Author's Notes:** Just my own look into what might have been if Stahn had somehow managed to save Ilene. This is far from over though. The next segment will take place after the end of the game. Will Stahn and Ilene live happily ever after while Rutee slowly withers away in the background? What could possibly draw Stahn's attention away from one of the people he holds most dear to him?

**Misc. Note:** All Tales of Destiny characters, events, etc. belong to Namco.


	2. As I Fade Away

Tales of Destiny

_**As I Fade Away**_

_Fading...fading into nothing. I cry out, but no one hears me. I'm all alone now, everyone is gone. You're gone, living a content life as the naive boy I love so much. I want to see you again, but I know she's there, basking in your loving warmth. I want to hate her, but I know that's impossible. She's done nothing wrong. On the contrary, she's done everything right. She has your heart, something I'll never have. I threw away each and every chance I had, and where did it get me? What did I get? Nothing. Nothing but a huge void in my heart that can never be replaced. Without you, I'll just fade away._

_As I fade away, my heart thinks of you_

_As I fade away, my body cries out to touch you_

_As I fade away, I'll never know_

_As I fade away..._

_-?????_

"Zzzz...."

"Stahn!" A voice called out from beyond Stahn Aileron's bedroom door.

"Zzzzzzz..."  
  
"Stahn!!!" The voice called out again, louder in tone.

"Gudskzaxd....zzzzz..."

"That's it! I'm coming in there!!!" The voice threatened.

Stahn continued to drift along in the world of dreams. A world where there was no Aether Wars, a world with no Kronos, and a world where his friend Dymlos was still alive. Sure they had saved the land from the King of the Aetherans and the Eye of Atamoni, but at the price of the lives of Dymlos, Clemente, Atwight, and Igtenos, the Swordian allies whom they had entrusted the very task of saving the world to. They performed their task flawlessly, but at the ultimate cost...

Stahn was then pulled from his sleep, rather forcefully and by the ear, by his younger sister Lillith Aileron.

"Ow ow ow!!! Cut it out!!!" Stahn yelled, fending off Lillith.

"That's what you get you zombie!!!" Lillith yelled. "Now get up! You've got work to do!"  
  
"I do?" Stahn said confused. Lillith slapped her face in frustration.

"Yes!!! You were supposed to go get that shipment of fish for the market!"  
  
"I was?"

Lillith narrowed her eyes evilly at her big brother. Stahn laughed nervously.

"Uhm...oh yeah! That's right! I'll get to it right away...!"

"Good!" Lillith applauded.

"...Just five more minutes..." Stahn said as he laid back down. Lillith readied her frying pan...

**Later that day...**

"Oh Stahn! There you are!" A voice called out to Stahn.

"Hi Ilene!" Stahn said cheerfully.

Since the whole ordeal with Kronos had ended, Ilene quit her job at the Oberon Corporation and decided to live a quiet life in Liena as a fish saleswoman. Sure it wasn't as exciting as her previous line of work, but she was never in it for the excitement anyway. Besides, working here meant she got to be near Stahn, the savior of her shattered life, and that was worth any line of work, no matter how degrading or filthy it may be.

Ilene cocked her head a bit. "Oh my Stahn...overslept again?"  
  
Stahn rubbed the red, pan shaped mark on his head.

"Uh...yeah...man that hurt...Lillith really needs to calm down."

"Well you need to stop oversleeping and making her mad silly." Ilene said with a playful giggle.

"But that's just the way I am, jeez..." Stahn said.

"I know, that's one of the things I like best about you. You kinda remind me of a big Bush Baby."

"Err...thanks...I guess?"

"Hahahah, that's a compliment Stahn."

"It is? I knew that! Really!" Stahn yelled in frustration.

"Suuuure you did..." Said Ilene with a playful smirk etched on her face.

Ilene walked over to Stahn and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the forehead.

"Uhhh...Ilene...you know we really shouldn't be doing this out in public..."

"Hehe, I know."  
  
Ilene moved to Stahn's side, keeping a firm hold on his hand.

"So are you going to get that shipment of fish in Neuestadt today?"  
  
"Yep. I sure wish they'd deliver it here though, makes my job easier."  
  
"Oh!" Ilene said flusteredly as she slapped Stahn on the head. "It's not that hard! Besides! There's no port around here for ships to dock!"  
  
"Ow Ow Ow Ow OW...!" Stahn said as he fought back tears of pain, once again rubbing the spot where Lillith, and now Ilene, had hit him.

"Whoops! I'm sorry Stahn!"

"Yeah yeah...well I guess I'd better be off."  
  
"Ok, be careful."

"I will, don't worry about a thing."

Ilene let go of Stahn and he began making his way to the entrance of Liena. Along the way, he was stopped by the town bully, Rufus.

"Yo Airhead-ron! Where you going today?" Rufus jeered.

"You know, the usual stuff Doofus. Gather fish there, bring it back here, yadda yadda."

"Hah! Man I can't believe you! You saved the world and now you've been reduced to an errand boy! Whatsa matter? Can't say no to that silver haired chick over there?"

Rufus pointed at Ilene, who was busy congregating with other villagers.

"It's called being polite Doofus, and if you learned how to do it, maybe, JUST maybe, I'd set you up on a date with my sister."  
  
"R...really?! You'd do that Airhead-ron?!"

"Yup, but you're Doofus, you don't know how to be polite. Kind of a shame too, Lillith gets kind of lonely now that I spend alot of time with Ilene..." Stahn said teasingly.

"W...wh...whoa wait a second Stahn! I can be polite!" Rufus said.

"So I'm Stahn now am I? Hmm, nope, not good enough. Call me **Mr. Aileron** and I'll think about talking to Lillith."  
  
"What?! Are you nuts?! Not a chance!!!"

"Fine then." Stahn said as he turned to leave. "I wonder if Lillith would like someone like Garr?"

"NO NO NO!!! Ok! You win Mr. Aileron!" Rufus pleaded. Stahn turned back to face him with a mischevious smile on his face.

"Good, now if I get back and see you've proven yourself to be...well not you, I'll MAYBE mention you to Lillith."

"Alright! Thanks bud!" Rufus said joyfully. Instantly the ex-bully dashed to Stahn's Aunt Maggie's garden and began pestering her about ways to help. But despite Maggie's constant rejections of his aid, he persisted. Stahn had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

"I should get going." Stahn told himself, but took one last look at Rufus, who now had a bag of fertilizer in his hands. But being the clumsy ox he was, he tripped as he was carrying it, causing it to rip open and spill all over Maggie's plants. Now he was running for his life from an infuriated Maggie carrying a shovel of doom.

"Good luck Doofus, you're gonna need it!" Stahn called out as he left Liena.

The trip itself was an uneventful one. There weren't any more monsters along the way, so Stahn had to keep himself entertained by whistling a cheerful tune to himself. That made him think of Karyl Sheeden, the wandering troubadour. One thing led to another, and soon Stahn found himself thinking about all his comrades.

"Heh, I wonder if Chelsea ever got Garr to notice her? Man that girl is persistent, kinda scary at times too..." Stahn thought as he remembered one of the Torn's fierce temper tantrums. She had her mature side yes, but she was still young, and this was still very evident in her constant outburts when she didn't get her way.

"Baldy's probably still gloating about how he's the greatest fighter in all of Fitzgald, maybe I oughta pay him a visit and show him who's the REAL best."

Stahn felt the throb on his head again.

"Erm...maybe some other time...I uh...wouldn't want to make him wet his pants or something if I showed up unexpectedly."

A pitiful excuse yes, but Stahn didn't care.

"Philia. I sure hope she decided to give up that whole Priestess thing. Doesn't make much sense to still believe in that kinda stuff." But Stahn knew Philia wouldn't ever stop believing, because being a Priestess in the Straylize Temple was the only life she ever knew, her exact words.

"Heheh. Mary. She has her moments of absentmindedness, but if you rile her up, expect a severe beating to come right after. I wonder if she and Rutee still stay in contact?"  
  
Stahn stopped walking.

"Rutee..."  
  
Stahn thought back to the day of the heroes' first reunion. It was in Stahn's hometown of Liena. They had all come to visit him one year after they saved the world. They hadn't changed a bit, except for Rutee. Sure she still had her country boy jokes and lazy comments, but something seemed different. This became very apparent when they had all sat down for dinner at the Village Chief's house. Ilene, with the help of the Village Chief's daughter, had prepared a glorious feast for the group. As they were taking their seats, Rutee sat on one side of Stahn, and Ilene sat on the other. While the dinner itself was calm, Stahn noticed Rutee shooting dirty looks in Ilene's direction the whole time. Ilene never noticed as she calmly and elegantly ate her meal, but Stahn on the other hand did.

Then came that night...

The visiting heroes had been arranged lodgings at the Village Chief's house, while Stahn retired to his own home. Everywhere he went, Ilene followed him, almost like a lovesick puppy. When the party had all said their goodnights, Rutee walked to her room and slammed the door shut. Stahn wasn't sure of what was going on at the time, and dismissed it as one of Rutee's little hissy fits. Little did he know how wrong he was. As Stahn made his way to his own house Ilene, who was still in tow, stopped him just before he opened the door.

_What's the matter Ilene? _Stahn asked innocently.

Ilene said nothing and just moved her face close to Stahn's, planting a loving kiss on his lips. That was the first time Ilene had kissed him. Naturally his face became as red as a tomato, and he couldn't do anything but stutter like a clueless moron. Ilene then silently left and went to her own home, leaving Stahn there with his face still shining a bright crimson color.

That was the final nail in the coffin for Rutee. Once again she had followed Stahn as he made his way home. She saw everything: the kiss, Stahn's reaction, all of it. Tears began to fall from her face like a waterfall, but she stifled her sobs until she was safely away from Stahn and back into her room. She buried her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep. But Stahn never knew any of this, and still does not to this day.

Before Stahn knew it, he was in Neuestadt. The townspeople there greeted the hero from the isolated village warmly. Some men came up to shake his hand, some women blushed and giggled coyly as he walked by. Stahn just scratched his hair earnestly at their affections.

Making his way to the port, he came across the fishmonger that Stahn's hometown vendor did business with.  
  
"Oi! Stahnny mah boy!" The fishmonger yelled. "'Bout time ya showed up! Overslept again didja?"

"Yeah yeah..." Stahn said. "Just gimme the fish..."

"Righto!" The fishmonger pointed to a large crate. "There they be."  
  
A sweatdrop formed on Stahn's forehead. "Th...that???"  
  
"Yup! Didn't ya bring something to carry it with?"  
  
"Uhh...no..."  
  
"Oi! Sucks to be ya!"

"You said it..."  
  
"If ya start now ya might be able ta make it back by nightfall!" The fishmonger jeered.

"Why me...?" Stahn groaned.

Stahn took hold of the crate and started dragging it along the ground. It weighed a ton, so carrying it was out of the question. Stahn grunted and strained, perhaps moving the container an inch every 5 minutes. An hour later, he had gotten it into the middle of town, when he decided to sit down next to it and take a quick rest break. He then overheard a conversation between two familiar kids.

"Did you hear?" The boy said.

"About that one girl who stuck up to those rich kids for us?" A girl replied.  
  
"Yeah, they said she's really sick."  
  
"That's really sad. Was it food poisoning or something?"  
  
"Nah, I heard she just started acting like that a while ago."

"Huh...?" Stahn mumbled.

"She gonna be ok?"  
  
"I dunno. They said she just walks around her home with no energy at all. Kinda like a zombie."  
  
"Scary..." The girl shuddered. "I hope she'll be ok."  
  
"Me too."

_-clunk-_

"What was that?" The boy said. They walked up the stairs and saw a crate of fish standing in the middle of the road, its rope handle hitting lightly against its side...

**Author's Notes: **What is Stahn going to do? What will Ilene do? What will Rutee do? And...who's going to move that crate of fish?! Stay tuned!

**Mics. Notes: **All Tales of Destiny characters, places, and events belong to Namco.


	3. You Were Supposed to Be Mine

Tales of Destiny

_**You Were Supposed to Be Mine**_

"Rutee? Can I come in?" A childish voice said from behind Rutee's door.

"Sure..." Rutee replied with absolutely no emotion whatsoever.

A young boy, maybe five or six years old, came through the door. He was an orphan of the Belcrant's attacks on the world. He was taken in by Rutee's orphanage soon after the final battle with Kronos ended, and has been there ever since. He always looked up to Rutee like a big sister, in fact it was the Katrea woman who suggested he come to Cresta with her. Now he lived peacefully here, or rather he did until Rutee apparently came down with a serious illness. The boy looked Rutee over. She was sprawled out on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her complexion was very pasty, her hair was a tangled and knotted mess. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty, and smelled kinda funny...

"Rutee, please say you're going to be ok..." The boy pleaded.

"I'm fine..."  
  
"You're not fine!" The boy shouted, trying to control his emotions. "Come on! Tell me what's wrong!"

"You wouldn't understand..." Rutee muttered as she turned on her side, facing away from the boy.

"You don't know that until you try!"  
  
Rutee cringed. Those words...those were _his_ words. Rutee balled her hands into tight fists.

"Are you done?" Rutee spat coldly. The boy stepped back in complete devastation. Rutee had changed alot since she came back to Cresta. At first it was barely noticeable, Rutee just didn't seem to have as much energy as she did before. She'd still make time to play with the children and help around the orphanage, but she seemed...distant. Then things took a turn for the worse. Rutee never played with the children anymore, all she did was mope around the orphanage, staring blankly into nothing. Every time someone asked her what was wrong, Rutee would either change the subject or just walk away with a emotionless sigh. Some thought it was shock from her Swordian, Atwight's death, but how could Rutee still be depressed about it after two years?

_Atwight died a heroine, Rutee should be proud... _The boy thought to himself.

Rutee WOULD be proud, but any sense of that was masked by this grim feeling of helplessness, a feeling she didn't want to share with anyone else.

"This isn't like you Rutee..." The boy muttered, trying to choke back tears.

"People change kid, deal with it..."

"...Give her back..." The boy managed to say through his oncoming sniffles.

"...What?"  
  
"Give Rutee back! Who are you?! Where's the Rutee we know and love?!"

Rutee said nothing, just scoffing in reply. The boy ran out the door, his cries trailing in the air behind him. Rutee sat up and rested her head on her arched knees.

"Stupid kid..."

There was another knock on the door. Rutee fell back to her bed, giving the visitor a callous, "What do you want?"

One of the orphanage workers came in. She was in her mid forties, but she still held a vigorous energy about her, most likely from working around all of the children. But this vigor wasn't as evident today, for this woman too was quite downtrodden with Rutee's affliction.

"Rutee, we need to talk." Said the worker concernedly.

"I'm not in the mood..." Rutee said disdainfully.

The older woman shook her head in reply, and made her way over to Rutee's bed, taking a seat at the end.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to talk anyway."  
  
"Whatever..."

The woman put her hands in her lap and organized her thoughts. She was trying to find a good way to begin this conversation so that Rutee wouldn't turn her away like she had everyone else who attempted to reach out to her.

"We're all concerned about you Rutee. I know you're a strong woman, you're one of the people that saved our world, but we all have times of weakness in our lives. You don't have to isolate yourself from us. We're a family here, and that includes you too."  
  
"My family's dead..."

"......" The older woman stayed silent.

"Look." Rutee said, facing her. "I appreciate the concern and everything, but there's nothing wrong. I'm not sick or anything like that, I just..." 

"Just what?"  
  
"...forget it..." Rutee said, turning away again.

"Rutee, please, don't do this to us. We love you very much."  
  
"Hmph...love..."

"Hmm?"  
  
"Nothing..."

_Now things were starting to get a little clearer..._

"That young man...Stahn, I think his name was, is all of this about him?" She couldn't remember very well, she only saw him once, and that was when the group stopped by to pick up the Lens that was buried in the shed across from the orphanage. But that was all it took. She saw how Rutee looked at that boy. Hidden behind those tough-girl looks and attitude of hers was a woman in love.

_Come to think of it, Rutee first started acting like this once she had disbanded from her journey with her friends... _The older woman said in her mind.

"Go away..." Rutee's monotonous voice interrupted her thinking.

"So that _is_ it."  
  
"Leave me alone..."  
  
"I can't do that Rutee, not until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Everything's wrong!" Rutee screamed as she shot to her feet, storming to the corner of the room. "Stahn's wrong!"  
  
"What is it that makes you say that? Have you tried talking to him about it?"  
  
"Talk to him...? Talk to him?! How am I supposed to do that?!"  
  
"Rutee, please keep your voice down..."  
  
"He never comes to visit me! And you know why?! It's because of her! She keeps him wrapped around her finger all the time! How could I ever get through his rock hard skull when it's so full of lovey-dovey thoughts of that damn Ilene?!"  
  
"I see...so Stahn found another?"

Rutee's shoulders drooped and she slammed her closed fist against the wall.

"...she took Stahn away from me...he...he was supposed to be mine..."

The older woman got to her feet and walked over to Rutee, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Come now Rutee, don't think like that. Even if he did find someone else, do you really think he'd never want to see you or talk to you again?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You're still one of his best friends. He entrusted his life to you during your journey. That's a sign of true friendship, nothing less."

"I don't want that..."

"You don't want to be friends with him?"  
  
"No..." Rutee muttered lowly. Now she was going to bear her soul for the first time.

"I was always alone..."  
  
"That's not true Rutee..."

"Before I came here I mean...my father was always so engrossed in his work, he rarely ever made time for me. My brother...I can't even remember what he was like when we were younger...my mother and Atwight were the only real things in my life that I could call 'happiness.'"

"Chris Katrea and Atwight loved you very much." The woman reassured.

"Yeah...I know. I just wish things could have been different...but...they're not. I have no real family left anymore..."  
  
"Don't think about that Rutee..."  
  
"It's the truth..."

Rutee buried her face in her hands.

"When Mary's husband, Dalis, survived, I was really happy for her, but deep down...I was jealous...Mary, like me, had everything taken from her, everything but Dalis. He's all she'll need to be happy. But me..."  
  
Rutee withdrew her face from her hands and looked at the orphanage worker before her.

"I could never thank everyone here enough for what they've done for me, but it's just not enough...I can't...I can't..."  
  
Rutee could feel her voice beginning to break.

"I need Stahn...it's not fair...Ilene shouldn't be the one to have him, it should be me...I need him alot more than she does..."

"That may be so, but if he does indeed return her affections, can you really be the one to judge? Love isn't always fair, you just have to learn to move on."  
  
Rutee smacked the hand on her shoulder away.

"You just don't get it do you?! I've got nothing left! My brother, my father, Atwight, they're all gone! What's left for me?! Huh?!"  
  
"You've still got us Rutee." 

"I told you that's not going to cut it!"

The older woman sighed heavily. Rutee tried to go back to her bed to brood some more, but the woman grabbed her wrist.

"Forgive me for doing this but..."  
  
_-slap!-_  
  
"Ow!!" Rutee screamed as she put her hands to her cheek. "What'd you do that for?!"  
  
"Pull yourself together Rutee Katrea. You're scaring the children acting like this. If Stahn has moved on, why shouldn't you do the same? Does he have that much of a hold on your heart?"  
  
Rutee bowed her head and simply nodded.

"He's the only guy that sees me for who I really am..." Said Rutee.

"Rutee, at the very least, you should tell him how you feel. Even if he still cannot return your affections, you will feel much better seeing that he knows. If you won't do this for us or for yourself, then please do this for Stahn. I'm sure he'd be hurt to see you like this. If you truly love him, then don't make him suffer like this...even if it makes you suffer more..."

The woman went to the door and exited, leaving an emotionally distraught Rutee still standing there. Rutee cupped her hands on her chest.

"Tell him...? How...? How can I?" Rutee said to no one.

Tears once again began to fall from Rutee's eyes. She was torn inside. She wanted to tell Stahn how much she loved him, but could she bear to see that look of shock, or even worse, rejection, on his face? That would surely drive her over the edge. But was Stahn really the type to do that?

Of course not. Stahn Aileron was not that type of man. But even if she was able to work up the nerve to tell him, what about Ilene? How would she react to all of this?

All of these "What If..." scenarios made Rutee's head hurt, so she tried to push them out of her mind.

"Stahn..."

She _had _to tell him, and he _had_ to know.

Rutee made a decision then and there. She would tell Stahn that she was deeply in love with him. Whether or not he accepted this didn't matter now. Rutee didn't want to be bound to helplessness by the simple thought of rejection any longer. She'd tell him and get it over with, and hopefully move on with her life. She'd then forget about everything she felt for him, and finally become herself again.

But was it really that easy? Stahn had captivated Rutee since the day they met. At first it was his immature and overbearing recklessness and his childish reactions to her taunts. That was just "Puppy Love." But during their latter travels, that minute love soon grew into true love. True love for the man who never submitted to despair. True love for the man who fought against countless odds and led the revolt of the surface dwellers. True love for the man who was never afraid to show his own feelings of hurt and pain. True love for one person and one person only: Stahn Aileron.

_I'll tell you once and for all..._

_It's alright if you turn away..._

_If you don't say anything..._

_As long as you know..._

_That's all that matters..._

_But I'll never forget..._

_That you were supposed to be mine..._

One hour later, Rutee stood outside the orphanage, her personal stash of Gald in her hand. Her destination was Fitzgald. She was about to set off for the port town of Darilsheid when she saw someone coming toward the building, her silver hair flowing freely on the wind...

"You..." Rutee mumbled in disgust.

"Hello Rutee." Ilene Rembrandt said with a courteous bow.

**Author's Notes:** What could Ilene possibly want to talk to Rutee about? Stay tuned!


	4. My Dolt

Tales of Destiny

**My Dolt**

Rutee and Ilene were now sitting back in the orphanage in the main living room. The other workers had taken the children out on a field trip, so the two women were alone to discuss the important matters at hand in private. Ilene was seated at the main sofa, Rutee was in a chair across from her.

"So...what's this all about?"

"Rutee." Ilene began. "I know."  
  
"You know? About what? What are you talking about?"

"About Stahn."

"Huh?"  
  
"It's ok Rutee, you don't have to pretend not to know, I won't get angry."  
  
"Err..." Stuttered a confused Rutee as she scratched the back of her head. Ilene saw this and laughed slightly.

"Oh my, hahaha, is that something you learned from him?"

Rutee instantly returned her hand to her lap, pretending she hadn't done that.

"N...no, 'course not, what could I learn from that country boy except for oversleeping?"  
  
"Stahn is so wonderful Rutee."  
  
"Yeah, I know, and I'm sure you do too, along with alot much more..." Rutee replied with a wave of her hand.

"If that's what you think, then...you're wrong."

"...What?"

"Rutee."  
  
Ilene crossed her arms in a sort of indignant way as she began to talk. Her voice was a bit more serious than before.

"You're a very lucky woman Rutee Katrea, I'd give anything in the world to be you."

"I am? How do you figure?"

"Come now, do I have to spell it out for you?"  
  
Ilene lowered her hands back down.

"It's Stahn."

"What about him?"  
  
"He's here Rutee, he came to see you."

Rutee felt her heart skip a beat.

"He's...here in Cresta?!"

"Well...close, he's in Darilsheid harbor right now."

"Oh..." Rutee said as the butterflies in her stomach went away. "So you wanted to come and get me for another reunion or something is that it?"

"No no, nothing like that. This has nothing to do with me."

Rutee raised an eyebrow at Ilene. What was this all about?

"Soooo...you came here for no reason at all then?"

Ilene just laughed again.

"You really have picked up Stahn's habits Rutee, I guess that's because you traveled with him for so long. Maybe that's why..."  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"It's...hard for me to say this, but...you've won."  
  
Rutee moved a bit closer to Ilene when she saw her breathing start to quicken.

"I didn't come here with Stahn, he came here by himself. I snuck aboard the ship he was on without him knowing."  
  
"What are you saying Ilene?"

"Yesterday evening, Stahn came back to Liena in a hurry. He didn't say a word to me, to his sister, to anyone. I was worried, so when he left this morning I decided to follow him in secret. He had chartered a boat to this continent with the last bit of gald he had. I didn't know why he would want to come to Darilsheid, but I then figured out it wasn't Darilsheid he was going to, it was here, Cresta."

"But why?"  
  
"For you Rutee, like I told you before he came here to see you. He heard you weren't well, so he dropped everything he was doing to make it to you. Doesn't that tell you something?"  
  
Rutee looked at Ilene and remembered what she had said just moments before.

"I've...won...?"  
  
Ilene simply nodded.

"He thinks about you all the time Rutee, he just never mentions it to anyone. Whenever I was with him, I knew he wasn't looking at me like _that_. Maybe he loves me, maybe he doesn't, but the fact remains...he just doesn't love me as much as he loves you. When he heard you were sick, he panicked and thought of nothing else but coming to your side. That's so like him isn't it?"  
  
Rutee was in shock. She brought her hands to her face, trying to wipe her tears away.

"Y...yeah...it is...but hey...why is he...?"  
  
"...Still in Darilsheid?" Ilene finished for her. "That's easy, he's afraid."

"Afraid? Of what...?"

"He's afraid of seeing you in pain. It hurts him when he sees it. He always thinks about you and what's happened to you. I can remember one night..."

_**Flashback, Liena Village**_

_"Stahn? What's wrong?"_

At the end of the night, Stahn had left his home without a word to Lillith or Thomas. No one had known where he went, no one until Ilene found him in a secluded part of the village, sitting on a tree stump, looking down at the ground.

_"Oh, Ilene...you found me...heh..."_

_"Is everything ok Stahn?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just needed some fresh air that's all."_

Ilene walked over to where Stahn was sitting and also took a seat on the stump with him. She playfully ran her fingers through his hair, but he didn't once react.

_"Come on Stahn, tell me what's wrong, please?"_

_"Well...it's Rutee..."  
  
"Ah yes, miss Rutee, she is quite the feisty one isn't she?"_

Stahn chuckled weakly.

_"I miss her, alot..." _Stahn said, ignoring Ilene's question.

_"Oh Stahn..." _Ilene sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.

_"She's been through alot...losing her dad and her brother like that, and then Atwight. I...I wasn't able to do anything to stop it. Leon was wrong, I'm not a knight, I'm just pretending to be one."_

_"Stahn don't say that! What happened can't be helped! You tried everything you could to help, but it was fate! At least...at least you were able to save me..."_

_"That's true." _Stahn said, forcing a smile. _"I just really hope she's doing ok."_

_"I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"I wonder if she ever thinks about me...?"_

Ilene's eyes shot open in shock.

_"Stahn..."  
  
"I hope she knows I'll always be there for her..."  
  
"I'm sure she does..."_

Ilene silently got to her feet and walked away, but not before stealing one last look at Stahn. He didn't acknowledge her once, not even so much as a simple 'Goodnight.'

_"Rutee..." _Stahn's solemn words faded on the night sky.

"Ever since that night, Stahn reacted less and less to my affections. At first I thought it was me, but then I realized, it was you. So you see Rutee...?" Ilene said again. "He's scared of seeing you in pain, he doesn't want to see the Rutee Katrea he treasures so much in such a state, which is why he hasn't come here yet. Go to him, please, he needs you."

"_He_...needs _me_...?"  
  
"Yes." Ilene said with a nod. "He loves you Rutee, he's just too shy to admit it. Let him know how you feel, I'm sure that's something he's wanted to hear for a very long time..."  
  
"...I will. Thank you Ilene, for everything..." Rutee said joyfully.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry to him right this instant before I change my mind!" Ilene playfully threatened. Rutee bolted out the door and left Cresta in a flash. Ilene calmly walked out of the orphanage and looked to the sky...

_I'll go to him..._

_He wants to see me..._

_He came for me..._

_I'm coming..._

_Wait for me..._

_Please don't leave..._

_I have so much I want to say..._

_And now..._

_I know that you'll listen..._

Rutee plowed through anything that stood in her path as she entered Darilsheid. Merchants, tourists, soldiers, whatever was in her path was knocked to the ground with a forceful shove. Tearing into the harbor she looked around fervantly for him.  
  
"Not here...not over there...wait a second, THERE!"

There he was, sitting on the harbor, throwing rocks into the bay. He was turned away from her, his attention completely occupied on the rolling waves, so she snuck up behind him and encoiled her arms around his waist. Stahn didn't see her coming, so he was so shocked by someone grabbing him that he fell into the water, taking Rutee along with him. He came back up, coughing and sputtering. Rutee emerged seconds later right in front of him, a mischeivious smile pasted on her face.

"Who in the heck...?! Rutee?!"  
  
"Hi there country boy." Rutee said, flashing her impish smirk widely.

"Rutee! You're ok! You're not sick!"

"Yup." She said with a nod. "So what's this I hear about you were worried about me?"  
  
"H...huh?!" Stahn sputtered as he felt his face heating up. "Who told you that?!"  
  
"Oh I don't know...a certain someone who used to work for Oberon..."

"Whoa..." Stahn said in awe. "Did Baruk survive too?! Where's he been?! He's got some explaining to do! Man what a jerk! Not telling us or anything..." He trailed off into a low grumble.  
  
"...You're such a dolt sometimes..." Rutee muttered.

They both emerged from the water and took a seat on the harbor, their clothes still soaking wet.

"So it was Ilene." Said Stahn.

"Yeah, she told me everything."  
  
"E...everything...?" Stahn gulped.

"Uh huh."

Rutee smiled coyly as she scooted closer to Stahn. Stahn bowed his head slightly.

"I was really worried about you Rutee..."  
  
"I know, and I'm happy that you were. Thanks Stahn."

"Ah well shoot...you know..." Stahn said bashfully as he turned away. Rutee giggled and then turned Stahn's face back towards hers with her hand. They looked deeply into each other's eyes...

"Stahn..."  
  
"Rutee..."

And it finally happened. Rutee Katrea and Stahn Aileron shared their first passionate kiss, right there on the harbor in the middle of the hustle and bustle of daily town life. Some kids poked fun at their "game of tonsil hockey," but Stahn and Rutee ignored anyone and anything looking at them, focusing only on their loving kiss. They then broke apart and Rutee rested her head on Stahn's shoulder as he acted as her pillow. They both looked at the sun setting on the horizon. It was the most wonderful thing in the world for Rutee Katrea, only one thing could make it even better. Rutee moved her hand to Stahn's back...

And gave him a mighty shove, sending him back into the water. Stahn reemerged, coughing and sputtering all the while.

"What the heck was that for?!" He yelled.

"That was for the cavern near Janos! Learn to do things right the first time country boy!" Rutee guffawed as she took off running. Stahn climbed out of the water and began to chase her through Darilsheid harbor, both of them laughing all the while.

_He may be a dolt..._

_But he's my dolt._

_****_

**_-'Fin_**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So is this the happy ending to the little love triangle between Stahn, Rutee, and Ilene? Yes, and no...Stay tuned for the epilogue, with one of my favorite (and quite fitting for the end of this in my opinion) songs as the pretense for the theme! 


	5. This Boy's Life

Tales of Destiny

_This Boy's Life_

A/N: This is my first attempt at integrating a song into one of my writings, so it'll be kind of sketchy. Use the following key to make things seem a little less confusing- (Text): Normal in-story dialogue, _(Text)_: Character thought, **_(Text)_**: Song lyrics.>

The song for this final entry to _A Country Boy's Heart _is "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed.

2 years have passed since the last chapter.

"Stahn! Wake up!" A voice intruded on Stahn, who was sound asleep in his bed.

"Zzzzzzz...." Was the only reply the person got.

"This is important Stahn! Rutee needs ? Grhahaga! Rutee!" Stahn shouted.

Trying to fling himself out of bed, his legs got tangled in his bedsheets and caused him to fall flat on his face, taking his awakener right along with him.

"Owww..." Stahn mumbled.

"Stahn...why do you have to be so clumsy...?" Ilene grumbled as she got to her feet and straightened out her dress.

"Sorry..." Stahn said as he stood up. "Did you say something about Rutee?"

"Yes!" Ilene shouted. "It's finally happening!"

"Huh?" Stahn replied with a blank stare.

"Stahn! I can't believe you've forgotten! Think for a second!"

_**Well I just heard the news today...**_

_**It seems my life is going to change...**_

"Ummm...Oh yeah!!!" Stahn said excitedly. "I've got to hurry to Rutee!"

"Don't worry about a thing Stahn, I notified Garr in advance and he talked to the King of Darilshied. The Draconis is right outside town, waiting for you." Ilene reassured.

"Oh wow! Thanks Ilene! You're wonderful!" Stahn said as he hugged Ilene.

"Yes yes, I know." She replied with a playful laugh. "Now hurry! You can't miss this!"

"Right!" Stahn said as he ran as fast he could out of his room. But he was indeed a clumsy ox, he tripped over just about everything he came across, including his sister Lilith's favorite frying pan. It hit the ground with a loud clang. Stahn stopped dead in his tracks, just waiting to be mauled by his furious sibling. But when nothing came, he began to get a little suspicious.

"What the heck? Where is Lilith?"

He looked around his house and saw no sign of her, or his grandfather. However, there were more important matters at hand here.

"Whoops! Rutee!"

Stahn bolted out the front door. He was running so fast he didn't even see his sister, who was having a picnic with the ex-town bully, Rufus.

"Stahn?" Lilith called out.

"I wonder where Airhead....I mean...Stahn, is going?" Rufus questioned.

Quickly exiting Liena village, Stahn saw a crew member of the Draconis right outside the burg.

"You Stahn?" The crewman asked.

"Yeah that's me! Let's go! Hurry!"

"Calm down kid, we'll get you there. Get on board."

Stahn ran up the boarding ramp leading into the mighty dragon airship, and the craft took to the air with a mighty roar of power. The ship's destination was Cresta village.

As they darted through the sky, Stahn was lost in deep thought.

_Oh man oh man oh man...to think this is really happening! I really hated to leave Rutee in Cresta, but I have to take care of Grandpa and Lilith. I know Rutee has the same idea with the children at the orphanage. I guess that's why she couldn't come live with me in Liena. _

Stahn could see the continent Cresta was located at on the horizon. The Draconis was going at full speed, so the ETA was no more than perhaps 15 minutes.

_Hang in there Rutee, I'm almost there..._

_**I close my eyes, begin to pray...**_

_**Then tears of joy stream down my face...**_

The Draconis landed a few hundred meters from Cresta, prompting some residents to come out and see what was going on. They saw a blonde haired young man run right past them.

"What the heck was that?" One citizen questioned.

"A bird?" Another asked.

"A plane?" Said another.

"No, it's Super Bush Baby!" A young child exclaimed. Sweatdrops appeared on the foreheads of the others...

"Rutee!" Stahn yelled as he burst through the Orphanage door.

"Shh." One of the workers hushed him. "Rutee's exhausted, she has just given birth afterall."

"Dang!!!" Stahn shouted, stomping his foot on the ground. "I can't believe I missed it!!!"

"Quiet!" The worker yelled. Stahn blushed a little nervously.

"Oh, um...yeah...sorry. Can I see her?"

"Yes of course, go right ahead Stahn." The worker said with a bright smile. She pointed to the room Rutee was in.

"Thanks." Stahn said gratefully.

He went inside the room quietly, shutting the door behind him without a peep. It was very dim inside the room. Stahn could hear the sound of soft breathing coming from the adjacent corner.

"Rutee, I'm here." Stahn announced.

_**With arms wide open...**_

_**Under the sunlight...**_

_**Welcome to this place...**_

_**I'll show you everything...**_

_**With arms wide open...**_

"Stahn..." He heard Rutee weakly moan. Stahn hurridly made his way over to where Rutee was and looked down. The young girl's black hair was matted to her forehead with sweat. Her cheeks were still flushed red, and her eyes had small bags under them. Looking down a bit more Stahn noticed a small bundle in Rutee's arms.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah Stahn...it's your son."

_**Well I don't know if I'm ready...**_

_**To be the man, I have to be...**_

_**I'll take a breath, take her by my side...**_

_**We stand in awe, we've created life...**_

Stahn quickly wrapped his caring arms around Rutee, being careful as to not disturb their newborn child.

"I love you Stahn." Rutee said as she kissed Stahn's neck.

"I love you too Rutee."

Stahn looked at Rutee and almost had to stop himself from laughing a little.

"Jeez Rutee...you're a mess."

Rutee's face went sour.

"What the heck did you expect?! I just had a kid for crying out loud!!!"

And soon there **was** crying out loud, from the young babe in Rutee's arms.

"Oh great! Now look what you did!" Rutee said angrily. "Nice going country boy!"

"Me?! What'd I do?!" Stahn objected.

"Here, hold your son, I think he wants to see his father, even if he is a loudmouth jerk."

Stahn said nothing to reply to Rutee's comment, he just grumbled incoherently. Taking the bundle of life in his arms, he opened the flap covering the child's small face. The boy looked up and saw his father for the very first time. His loud sobs soon quieted down as the newborn took in the sight of the man who helped bring him into the world.

"Man...he's got my eyes..." Stahn said in awe.

"He does, doesn't he?" Rutee asked.

Stahn lowered his face to his son.

"Hi there...I'm your dad." He said with a smile. He got a response in the form a small fist to his nose.

"Ow...that kinda hurt..." Stahn said, rubbing his nose with his free hand. "Looks like he got your personality Rutee."

"What was that?!" Rutee screamed.

"Um!! Nothing!! I didn't say anything!" _Man! I thought the mood swings were supposed to stop after the pregnancy! _

The child cooed softly and before long was asleep once again. Stahn carefully handed the child back to his mother.

"Are you ok Rutee? Do you need anything?" Stahn asked.

"Yeah, I do." Rutee said.

"Okay, what is it? I'll go get it."

"You, dummy." Said Rutee with her trademark mischeivious smile. Stahn laughed and layed his head down on the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed contently.

"Both of my guys here at last..." Rutee mused dreamily.

_**With arms wide open...**_

_**Under the sunlight...**_

_**Welcome to this place...**_

_**  
I'll show you everything...**_

_**  
With arms wide open...**_

_**Now everything has changed...**_

_**I'll show you love... **_

I'll show you everything...

_**With arms wide open...**_

"So what're we gonna name him?" Rutee proposed. Stahn lifted his head up and looked at her.

"Hmm...how about...Uhhh..."

"You don't have any idea do you?" Rutee said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, not really..." Stahn admitted.

"Fine, let me think of something."

Rutee closed her eyes for a few seconds and pondered on a name both she and Stahn could agree on.

"How about...Kyle?"

"Yeah sure, that sounds good." Stahn said in a hurry.

"Oh thank you **so** much for your enthusiasm..." Rutee replied sarcastically.

"Aw come on, gimme a break here will ya? I'm trying my best you know."

"I know, I'll forgive you, this time." Rutee said with a cynical laugh.

Stahn looked down at his sleeping son and smiled again.

"Welcome to our world, Kyle..." He said with a loving tone.

_**If I had just one wish...**_

_**Only one demand...**_

_**I hope he's not like me...**_

_**I hope he understands...**_

_**That he can take this life...**_

_**And hold it by the hand...**_

_**And he can greet the world...**_

_**With arms wide open...**_

A/N: And that's the end. I admit I rushed this, my inspiration for this story seems to have fizzled out. Hope I didn't wreck it for anyone reading. Keep an eye out for my next story, whatever it may be based upon.>


End file.
